This invention relates to novel organic compounds. More particularly it relates to novel liquid-crystalline compounds having a positive dielectric anisotropy and being usable as a component of liquid-crystalline materials.
As well known, liquid-crystalline substances have been applied not only to display elements using nematic liquid crystals having a twisted liquid-crystalline arrangement (the so-called TN cell), but also widely to display elements utilizing the guest-host effect of liquid-crystalline substances or mixtures thereof containing a suitable dyestuff, further, DS type display elements utilizing the dynamic scattering effect of liquid crystals, display elements utilizing the transition of cholestericnematic phases, DAP type display elements utilizing the electric field-controlling birefringence effect of liquid crystals or the like display elements. As to these liquid-crystalline materials, it is the present status that none of single compounds can endure practical use with respect of vaious characteristic properties such as liquid-crystalline temperature range, actuation voltage, response performance, etc., but several liquid-crystalline compounds are blended together for practical use to obtain those which are endurable to practical use to a certain extent. The object of the present invention is to provide compounds useful as a component of liquid-crystalline compounds which have such superior practical performances and are stable.